Monster
by Piagetheanon
Summary: Fang gets possesed by Max's deceased brother, Ari. When Max has a party... will Ari want revenge?


Monster

by: Macey101catlover

_FANG POV_

"So, Fang, Are you coming to my party?" Max, the hottest girl in high school, asked me. I immeidently said 'yes' without thinking. She gave her dazzleing smile and said 'Awesome!' and walked off. Her party was this weekend, and an 'end-of-the-year-party'. She lived in a big old counrty house, far from neighbors. I suddenly became aware of what possesed me at night. Ari. Ever since he died. Its been wanting revenge. Ishook my head to clear the thoughts. I just would'nt go to the party.

"Hey man!" My best bud Iggy says, bumping into me excitedly. He tells me about him and his girlfriend, Nudge, for a little while, then he got around to Max's party. He paused for a little bit, then asked

"Sooo... are you going?" I look away and breath an

"oh, I don't know..." Iggy then starts to nag me. Dang, he reminds me of my mom. I sigh and he continues as we head to lunch.

After I grab some of the school's gross Mac 'n Cheese, I go to sit down with my group, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and for some reason, Max chose to sit here too. They where all either gossoping , or talking about Max's party. I was listening to Max talk about her party with Nudge and Angel, while Iggy and Gazzy talked about the football game on monday.

"Iggy said hes gonna take me", Nudge bragged.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Theres gonna be a Wii, so we can play JUST DANCE, and she has a pool!" Angel squeaked. I shrugged and took a bite of the sticky maceroni and turned my attention to Gazzy, who said he was taking Angel to Max's party. Iggy was taking Nudge. I still wasn't sure if I was gonna go.

0_oo_0

It was the night of the party and I had decided not to go. As fun as it sounded, I had put my foot down. I wasn't gonna go. I sat down to watch TV. Then I saw a black shadow flick across the living room. I freeze. Ari.

I feel it climb onto the couch and it slithers into my skin, controlling me, about 75% . I stand up and grab my car keys. I didn't know what I was doing, or where I was going. HE was controlling ME. I slam the back door and climb into my black pick - up truck. Then I drive.

I drive for a long time, in the middle of no where, but finally, I realize were this demon was taking me. To Max's party. I gasp and I hear it laugh inside me. I try not to get out of the truck, but I bends me to do so. I walk with swag to the back of the house, were they were doing kareoke. I climb up onto the stage and put on the music. Everyone was whatching me. He was taking over on this one. _Take this as a warning, everyone... _ A demon - like deep voice crakles in side my head. I mentally shiver. It was a rock song, and I flipped me hair back.

**The secret side me, I never let you see.**

**I keep it caged, but I can't control it.**

**So, stay away from me, the beast is ugly.**

**I feel the rage, but I just can't hold it.**

**Theres scratching on the walls.**

**In the closet, and the halls.**

**Here comes the rage and I can't control it.**

**Hiding under the bed, In my body,**

**and my head.**

**Why wont somebody come and save me from this, make it end!**

**I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!**

Every body was staring at me, amazed that I could sing, when It was the demon doing it all. I wanted to scream out to everyone to run away and to leave me alone.

**The secret side I keep, Hid under lock and key.**

**I keep it caged, but I cant control it.**

**'Cause if I let him out, He'll tear me up,**

**Break me down.**

**Why wont somebody come and save me from this, MAKE IT END!**

**I feel it deep with in! Its just beneath the skin!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I hate what I've become, the night has just begun!**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**It's hiding in the dark, his teeth are razor sharp!**

**Theres no escape for me, it was my soul, it was my heart!**

**No one can hear me scream, maybe its just a dream.**

**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!**

**I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!**

As I finish the song, I do all this rockstar stuff then look hungerliy out at the crowd. I had gotten so into the song that I had forgotten that it wasn't me singing. I climbed off the stage and headed for Max. She turned as I tapped on her shoulder.

"That was great, Fang! I had no idea that you could sing!" she said.

I grinned evily and whispered"No, you didn't" She looked at me funny, I could tell she was creeped out. My hand suddenly flashed up and grabbed her wrist.

I grin evilly and she squeaks"Fang!" I drag her inside. I feel guilty, because she doesn't know whats happening. But I do. I drag her up the stairs and into what I thought might be her bedroom. I throw her to the floor and she scrambles to her feet. I stand in the door way, baracading her in. She was breathing hard, having a panic attack, maybe. I wanted to stop, because I didn't know what he would make me do to her. I started shaking. I wanted to stop. She asked me:

"F-f-fang, whats going on?"

I choked out a reply. "Th- the s-s-song... " I gasped. the demon was hurting me, I dont know how, but hurting me. I couldn't stand the pain. "W-w-wa- warning!" She looked at me, horrified. It killed me a little for her to see me like this. Then, she peiced it together. Now, she looked genuinly scared. My arm darted out, and snatched the pocket knife on her desk. My arm jerked and squirmed from me trying to fight the demon. I had beads of sweat forming on my forehead, I was getting tired. I open it to the sharp knife then raise up my arm, then walked over to Max. She screamed.

_MAX POV _

Fang was here! He was dressed in a black T - shirt, and black jeans, with a silver chain hanging from the pocket to the first belt loop. He had black boots on and they thuded soflty as he climbed onto the stage. He played the music and his eyes were black and bloodshot. He tilted his head back then flipped his hair and began the song.

_He was an amazing singer!_ I thought . I never would have guessed it. As he finished the song, I turned around to go find Angel. Then, as if a ghost, Fang was behind me. Suprised, I told him that I had no I idea that he could sing. He looks down, smirking and tilting his head down. Then he whispers

"No, you didn't". I stare at him, a little creeped out, then his hand grabs my wrist. The movement was so quick that I squeaked 'FANG!' but he payed no attention. By the time I reacted, we were going up the stairs. My mind was clouded with fear and thoughts. I squirmed and tryed to wriggle out of his iron grasp, but it was next to impossible. He brought me to my room, were he trew me to the ground. I rolled over so I could stand up. His face was twisted in pain, as if fighting something. My heart was hammaering, and my head was screaming for me to escape. As calmy as I could, I asked

"F-f-f-Fang, whats going on?" His bloodshot eyes darted to me and he made his hands into fists. He chokes out something like:

"The song is a ..." then pauses to take some breaths "a warning" I think back to the lyrics and they ring in my head. I almost scream. I Whatch his hand dart out to grab my pocket knife that i kept for safety. so much for that.

I scream as he opens it to knife and trudges over to me. He looked tense and stiff. Then the knife dropped and Fang passed out. I whatched a black shadow fade form the room. Then it hit me.

"ARI!" I scream. the creature flits into the room. It was a black shadow.

"MAX!" he yells, disstressed, except foggily. It was the same yell that Ari yelled when he was in the hospital, when I had acidently shot him when I was 11, that got him killed. I reached out for him, But he cowered waway, he was only 7 when he died. When I killed him. Tears came as I saw Fang unconsious on the floor. I Heard the gunshot, and me pulling the trigger, I heard his screams of agony as he was raced to the hospital. I was crying and repeating over and over 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Then Ari inched closer. A black drop fell from the shadow. He was crying. I felt the guilt all over again.

"Did you try to kill me?" I asked, shakily. He moaned a 'yes' , while crying his eyes out. Only his tears were blood, staining the floor, and mine were clear, bitter - sweet. I felt scared, but he was my brother. I streched out my arms, asking for a hug. Ari hissed. I kept my arms out and whispered " I love you Ari", He squealed - graoned and ran / waddled to me, crashing into my arms. I let my tears fall onto his dark skin. I squeezed my eyes shut, savoring the moment. When I opened them again, Ari looked like the real Ari again. His tears, were real tears. I held his shoulders and looked at him. I looked down ... and there it was. the bullet wound, rith between his lungs. I looked up at him and kissed his forehead, and whipered

"I love you, little brother, and you have know Idea how much I hated my self for what I did to you", Then, He looke up at me and said, in his little squeaky voice,

"I love you too, Max". I hugged him once more before he faded, and rested at peace. Now what was I gonna do with Fang...

**HEYY ... idk why it took me so long to write this... but i must do a disclaimer.**

**I do not own MR, and I do not own the song by Skillet - they r SO awesome "Monster" ... i luv that damn song... but yea ... if u want another chptr... tell me and I might make one if most of u say soooo :D**

**(oh, and its my first sonfic, sooo plz, no flames...)**


End file.
